InuYasha's Promise
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: It is not an ordinary 'iwillprotectyou' promise. It is a different one, read this to find out! XD


_Reminder to my dear readers, this is a one shot fanfic, okie? Reviews are welcome._

_Let's proceed to the story, shall we?_

It was a cold afternoon. Kagome was fast asleep in her room after doing some homework (she hasn't finished the half of it). _THUG! _Something hit Kagome's bedroom window. _THUG! _And another one. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see what was making the sound. It was a pebble and someone was throwing it.

"Darn it, Kagome. Open up!" Inu-Yasha said. Kagome scratched her head; feeling irritated whoever was throwing that pebble and came near the window. "One more pebble and I'll…" Kagome said, as she opened the window, another pebble was thrown right in her face.

"Ouch! What's your problem?" Kagome exclaimed, throwing the pebble back at him, however, he managed to dodge it. "Hah! You know that's not going to bring me down!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome said, frustrated for being disturbed in her beauty sleep. Inu-Yasha felt his head hit the snowy ground. It was cold and soft. "Aaggrrhh! Darn you!" Inu-Yasha grumbled, with snow on his face, "Don't you know its cold out here? I've been calling your name a few times but you never respond!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought I was just dreaming." Kagome apologized.

"Feh! You're always like that!" Inu-Yasha said.

"Hurry up! Tell me what you came here for!" kagome exclaimed.

"Actually, I…" Inu-Yasha started.

"Did you come here to apologize?' Kagome asked, with her arms crossed. Inu-Yasha gulped. He did not know what to say at first. He started to open his mouth but no words came out.

(_FLASHBACK: Last week, Inu-Yasha promised Kagome he would eat dinner in her house. She was preparing for dinner when Shippou came inside her house. He was about to tell something to her, when Miroku and Sango came in and kept his mouth shut. Although it seems nothing, Kagome followed them behind. She followed them secretly, until she has reached their world. She overheard their conversation about Inu-Yasha meeting up with Kikyou. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart broke into pieces. She went back into her world and continued to cook her dinner. She and Inu-Yasha were supposed to eat alone; the rest of the Higurashi family is on a trip.)_

"No... I didn't come to apologize! I came for you!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. Kagome remained silent, she was about to close the window when Inu-Yasha blocked it with his bare hands.

"W - Wait! Aren't you coming back?" Inu-Yasha asked. Slowly, Kagome looked directly at Inu-Yasha's eyes. "Why should I? I don't belong there, anyway! Besides…" Kagome said, her voice seem to crack,"Kikyou is there."

Inu-Yasha was astonished to what he had heard. "Kikyou has nothing to do with what I promised!" Inu-Yasha defended.

"Oh, really? Then, why did you came early in the morning? Why did Shippou, Miroku and Sango would be talking about you and Kikyou meeting the same night I invited you to dinner?" Kagome retorted.

_I can't lie to her. Kikyou and I did meet, but…nothing much has happened, I was just asking her how she's doing…that's all… _Inu-Yasha told himself.

"Look…" Inu-Yasha tried to explain but Kagome had already closed the window. He could even hear her saying, "That fool, never even thought how much I've prepared for that time…"

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called, knocking at the window, but there was no respond. He left her for awhile and stayed near the shrine. He did not go back to his world; he waited until Kagome's head cools down, just like the snow.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in her room, hugging her pillow and thinking about what just happened. _Baka! What if Inu-Yasha came here to apologize? I didn't even listen to what he has to say. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it, especially if it has got to do with Kikyou…" she told herself, embracing her pillow tightly._

Then, it was already evening when she decided to go and talk to him. She wore her blue jacket and went outside. She was about to enter the shrine, when she saw Inu-Yasha outside, sitting while sleeping. His small dog ears moved when Kagome came closer. "Huh? Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said, looking at Kagome's direction.

"I thought you went back to your world…" Kagome talked softly, her eyes were not looking directly at his. "It's cold out here, why don't you…" Kagome stopped; Inu-Yasha was standing up and walking towards her.

"Uh- Inu-Yasha.. It was selfish of me to say those things. I don't control your life, your time and your heart. It is up to you where you think you should go... I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Don't be a fool! I made a promise and I should keep it. Now, where's the food? I'm getting hungry." Inu-Yasha said, walking past Kagome with his arms at the back of his long silver hair.

Kagome grinned and stared at Inu-Yasha as he was walking towards her house. He looked back and saw her staring at him, "Well? Are you just going to stand there all day? You better start to cook or I'll leave…"

Kagome ran towards him, held his hands and they walked together under the cold night.

THE END…


End file.
